The Perfect Gift That Never Existed
by korome
Summary: A wacky last minute Christmas shopping disaster for Arthur where everything that looks like a perfect gift for Alfred is always magically out of stock.


A/N: Christmas fanfic request by Miko! Ahahaha omgosh I love you for requesting USUK. Gimme a hug ;v; -le hugs you- (And omg so sorry that I made if so much fluff and little crack A;; AND THANKS FOR LETTING ME FLUFFIFY IT AFTERWARD :D)

Pairing(s): variety but i'll like USUK  
>Rating (based on ): K+T  
>World: either (doesn't know wats this)<br>Idea/ Summary/ Plot: A wacky last minute Christmas shopping disaster where everything that looks like a perfect gift is always magically out of stock.  
>Other stuff to add: Just make hilarious. Crack it if you have to.<p>

Light sweet tunes of Christmas songs rang throughout the town, with the sun beautifully setting behind the cold winter shadows. Tomorrow was Christmas and most people were snuggled up at home with the warm fireplace warming them up. However the streets were still full of hustle and bustle, filled with many last-minute shoppers.

Like Arthur for example.

As much he did not want to get anything for Alfred, it was only polite to do so. But there was just one, just one problem. Everything that would be a perfect gift to Alfred was somehow always out of stock. That cowboy hat, that hamburger-in-a-box toy, some adventure movie he always wanted, everything, EVERYTHING was out of stock.

"I swear if other people already had gotten those stuff for him too I will flip tables…" Arthur grumbled silently, hiding a quarter of his face with a scarf.

And so the usual routine continued. Walking past rows of shops, spotting a suitable gift on display, going into the particular shop, only to come out mumbling that it had been sold out already. This went on for quite a while. Well… not really a while. It was already 9pm. And Arthur had started looking for gifts at 6pm.

Sighing, he reluctantly went back home and hopefully he could dig something out before Alfred came over at 11.30pm for the countdown to Christmas.

Arthur soon returned home, and slumped onto his couch in front of the fireplace, thinking of what to give Alfred.

"Jeez it's just him…why am I getting so worried…" Arthur felt a light blush appear across his face, and went to on bury his face into the pillows, cursing at the same time.

Hair all ruffled up, he jerked up and stared at the blue analog clock above the fireplace. It was already 10pm, but he still had 1 and half hour left to dig something out of his attic, closet, bedroom or whatever to toss it in Alfred's face when he came.

Bedroom, nothing that was worth giving to him. Closet, nothing special. The only place he had not turned upside down by trying to dig something out of his closet was his attic. Pulling down the ladder, he climbed into the dark and dusty attic. Arthur turned on the lights and it was like the attic had been turned into memory lane. Dolls and drawings he received from Alfred when he was still young. Picking up a few off the drawings, he dusted them off and smiled softly at them. Alfred was so cute back then…

Arthur walked around the attic, relieving old sweet memories, but of course, looking for something to give Alfred at the same time. He pulled out a treasure chest from a corner of the attic, gave it a light brush to reveal its golden brown and opened it. When he was younger, the treasure chest was like a time capsule to him.

Surprisingly, he managed to find something to throw at Alfred. Not exactly the best, but still it was better than nothing.

"Ding dong~" the doorbell rang, signaling Alfred was here, and it was already 11.30pm.

Arthur quite literally flew down from the attic, and ran to open the door, breathless. While letting Alfred him, he scowled at him, one hand closing the door, the other behind his back to hide his present.

"What's with that sulky face~ Aren't you glad to see me?" Alfred turned around and pulled Arthur's cheeks while grinning.

"O-of course I am git!" Arthur blushed slightly while looking away and continued, "M-Merry Christmas…" as he shoved the present into Alfred's face.

Quite shocked, Alfred took a step back and looked at the box he had received. It was a rainbow-coloured photo frame of both of them in the photo.

"I-I was trying to get the perfect present but… they were all sold out… So this is something that I dug out… " Arthur was muttering to Alfred.

"But it's beautiful and cute~ You present was the perfect gift~" Alfred grinned as he pulled Arthur into a hug.

Blushing, he pushed Alfred away while pouting. The couple sat on the sofa having coffee while chatting at the same time.

Suddenly, flashes of light starting appearing outside Arthur's balcony. Gongs from the Big Ben could be heard throughout London. The duo rushed to the balcony and admired the beautiful night scenery.

"So…where's my gift?" Arthur asked questioningly while tilting his head.

"Well, your gift was the perfect one that never really existed~!" Alfred sang out.

And with that, he gave the puzzled British a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur~!"

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

The next day, which was technically still the same day, there was a Christmas party with a gift exchange session.

Well what did you know.

Apparently the different gifts that Alfred had received was what Arthur initially planned to give him.

And so as he swore, he flipped the coffee table in front of him.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Merry Christmas, Alfred and Arthur~!


End file.
